The Day That Jack Found Lolcats
by better-than-catastrophe
Summary: Just a small funny fic.


The day Jack found lolcats

Jack was sat in his office feet propped up on his desk boots scuffing the glass. Staring at his computer screen in a daze. Suddenly there was a ping from the computer.

"ooh....email" Jack lunged forward. Typing madly at his computer bringing up his email quite excited there was something for him to do.

"Owen oooo i love Owen's emails the last on kept me amused for......well......not that long considering the content...." Jack frowned bringing up the email and waiting for the picture that was attached with it to load.

Ianto looked up as he heard jack erupting into laughter in his office. 20 minutes later and all had went quiet again jack had obviously calmed down and was busy amusing himself.

Ianto went back up to the tourist office and had just sat in his chair when his instant messenger popped up.

Jack: thirst i haz it

Ianto: ......?

Jack: I needz a coffeez pweez

Ianto: .....jack have you been reading lolcats for the past 3 hours.

Jack...no...maybz.....yus.

Ianto: oh god am i going to have to put up with this all day and night.

Jack: dis is most probablz yes.

Ianto: ill bring you coffee but if u talk to me like a lol cat I'm not joking i am going to pour it on you.

Jack: crueltyz makz jack sad :(

Ianto: good then maybe jack will think twice.

Ianto climbed out of his chair and pressed the button for the secret door quite harshly he wandered down to the hub and through the cog door only to enter the room to Gwen and Toshiko conversing in lolcat. He sighed heavily.

"Am i the only one that's been doing any work today" he questioned no one in particular.

"Dis seemz most likelyz yus" replied tosh

"Oh god hes got you lot doing it too hasn't he" Ianto said in a slightly exasperated tone.

"Yur assumptonz dey b correctz" offered Gwen.

"I'm making coffee does anyone want any" Ianto sighed as he headed for the kitchenette.

Behind him there was a chorus of "THIRST WE HAZ IT"

He sighed and got to work making everyones coffee pulling open a draw for a cloth to wipe down the counter with ,he picked up the tray with one hand and wiped the counter with the other throwing the cloth behind him, he was just about to walk out of the kitchenette when there was a sudden.

"Multitasking u haz it" from behind him he gave a small jump in surprise.

Turning quickly on the spot but not spilling one drop of coffee.

"Matrix skillz u haz dem"

"Jack what did i tell you about talking to me like a lolcat"

" I r not to talk to u like a lolcatz misterz" Jack replyed a wide grin on his face.

Ianto sighed he took jacks cup of the tray and took two firm steps towards him.

"And if i did what where to be the consequences of your actions" Ianto replied a firm look on his face.

" I was to be covrd in hot beveragz i dus beleivz" Jack half giggled out his ability to talk like a lolcat surprisingly good for the amount of time he had been looking at them.

Ianto took another firm step towards jack and emptied his cup of steaming hot special blend of coffee all over him. Jack let out a large yelp and pulled of his shirt right away as the hot liquid began to seep through he threw it over the balcony just as owen was coming to investigate where his coffee was.

Jacks shirt hit owen square in the face owen let out a small yelp then pulled the shirt from his head.

"Wet man clothingz i got hit wid one"

Owen rushed up the next flight of steps to find jack standing half his face and shoulders.....scalded he thought. Once he noticed ianto standing with Jack's cup in hand tray in the other he knew his assumptions were true.

"Jack owies u has a big 1" Owen exclaimed from behind him.

"Ianto has no luvz for jack scaldz Jack and givs Jack many owies" Jack said with a pout.

"Jack must let Owen doctrz him till he is bettrz" Owen gave a small tug on a patch of Jack's arm that wasn't scalded and dragged him off to the medical bay.

Ianto went down to Tosh and Gwen and handed them there cups.

"Owies Ianto givs dem" Gwen exclaimed when he placed her cup down on her desk.

"apologiez Ianto should make dose" Tosh chimed in as he placed her cup next to the previous one he'd brought.

Ianto turned his head to the medical bay where all cold be hear was Jack yelling sudden "owies dat hurtz" and " no dnt do datz" to Owen as he tried to patch him up.

Ianto went back up to the kitchenette then carried Owen's cup back down to the medical bay and placed it on the side. Owen turned work finished and picked it up then walked off to talk to the girls leaving Jack to grumble about his bandages to himself.

Ianto shuffled in and leant into Jack's ear closely.

"apologiez dey is yurz nd luv for you i haz it"

Jack looked up.

"u speak better lolcat than anyone here"

"long dayz mayn hourz dey needs filling ups" J

ack grinned. "That's brilliant."

"also love for u back i haz it"

Ianto just grinned nodded then walked back up to the tourist desk. The second he sat in the computer chair his I.M chimed again.

Jack: a prezent for u der is one waitingz

Ianto: i getz it in 10 minutz

Jack: i b waitingz for u

Ianto turned of his I.M and grinned to himself tonight was going to be fun ^_^


End file.
